


Up To The Neck

by Elennare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What, James wonders gloomily, could the Founders - or whoever it was - possibly have been drinking when they designed this little surprise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up To The Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "hot water" challenge at fan_flashworks . Fills the "only questions" section of their SBIGTTS: Writing badge.

_What_ , James wonders gloomily,  _could the Founders - or whoever it was - possibly have been drinking when they designed this little surprise?_

"Prongs?"  _Oh, hell, what does he want now?_

"Yeah, Moony?"

"Remember when I said this would end with us all up to our necks in hot water?"

"How could I ever forget?"

"Don't you just wish I'd been right?"

_Course I do, but do you really think I'm going to admit it?_

Sirius steps in with a snarled, "Why don't you go hex yourself, Moony?"

"Is that really helping, Padfoot?"  _How's the smug git sounding so calm?_

"G-guys? M-maybe we could d-drop it and f-focus on g-getting out of h-here?"  _Are Wormtail's teeth actually chattering?_

_Whatever the hell it was they were drinking,_  James thinks as he wades on through the freezing water, trying to ignore his bickering friends,  _why couldn't they have left some behind for the poor sods they caught?_


End file.
